I'm a monster
by the-hottest-cullen-girl
Summary: Bella goes to look for edward but instead she finds Carlisle, and within in that time something happens to bella
1. Shocking

Hope you all enjoy

Sitting down on our couch, I listen for sign of Edward coming back. But I hear nothing,

absolutely nothing. I frown standing up I walk out into the pouring rain, I start to run our meadow

hoping that he'll be there. Coming to a slight clearing I slow my pace, so I am walking as I am walking as I

enter the meadow. Through the millions of rain drops I see Edward, head bent drinking greedily from a

deer. Slowly I approach him or whom I thought to be him. Instead when the man raised his hand, it was

not bronze hair I saw but blonde. "Bella?" Carlisle places a gentle hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry

Carlisle, I thought you were Edward." He chuckles lightly "Didn't you catch my scent?" I look away shyly

"I was too excited to find him." "I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Carlisle says with a smile tugging

at his lips. "It is me who should be apologizing for interrupting your hunt." smiling at her he caresses her

cheek "Its alright dear, I was just finishing." I nod my head silently "He went up north with the rest of

them." I nod my head again, taking in our appearances, to see us both soaked. Laughing I ask Carlisle

"Do you want to head home?" his eyes flashed with excitement "Race you?" I smile at him "hope you

can keep up" I taunt him, and with that I take off running. "Cheater!" I hear him call from close behind

me. "To bad, old man." Laughing I pick up my pace, The wind shifts directions and I get a strong whiff of

human blood. I let out a low Growl before my instincts come over me. "Bella no!" Carlisle shouts at me

as I run, a wounded teenage boy about the age of 18, comes into my view.

**Now all you have to do is hit that rectangular button, and type, go ahead lmao. Let me know how I did I will update soon.**


	2. what have i done

"_Bella no!" Carlisle shouts at me _

_as I run, a wounded teenage boy about the age of 18, comes into my view._

Leaning into my hunting crouch, I let out a snarl. Hearing the boys cry, suddenly makes me latch

onto his neck, drinking greedily. Drinking so quickly that within a few seconds he is bone dry. Feeling

arms wrap around my waist, I let out a growl as the arms pull me backwards. My instincts grow less and

less pronounced , I turn to face the person that is holding me , I see Carlisle's wide eyes. Following his

gaze I see lifeless body on the ground. "Oh my god! What have I done?" "It's alright Bella I'll take care of

it." he says sadly, placing me on the ground gently. And from there on until we got home is a blur. I sit in

the living room with Carlisle, just starring at the wall. I killed him, I'm a monster just like Jacob said! He

never did anything to me, and I killed him. Sob escapes through my tightly closed lips, making Carlisle

look at me look at me. "Bella?" he ask gently making his way to the side of me. I move away from him

causing him to frown "I'm a monster, please, don't come near me."

**Sorry I know this is sort, but I hope you liked it. **

**You should totally review and tell me if you want more XD**


	3. after shock and running away

Previously:

_I move away from him causing him to frown "I'm a monster, please, don't come near me."_

Carlisle pov:

" Bella your not a monster." My dead heart shatters at the look of pure self loathing in her

eyes. I kneel down beside her as she sniffles "y-yes I am. I killed him, he didn't do anything to me.

And I killed him, me… why me Carlisle why?" god I wish I had an answer for her, I don't know why

this is how we are "Sweetie im so sorry I don't know. But what I do know is your not a monster, you

are the sweet, loving girl that my son married 6 years ago." She shakes her head "I – I am so sorry

Carlisle. I disappointed you I can tell im no jasper but I can tell. Please don't hate me Carlisle and if

you do than let me leave I cant face Edward after what happened." All of the words I said went in one

ear and out of the other. This is not the way I usually deal with any of my children when something

like this happens. "Isabella you listen to me." I demand taking her chin in my hand to make her look

at me. "You are not a monster. And I do not hate you, nor will Edward. You are family and we protect

and love each other no matter what." her eyes fill up with tears that will never be shed, " I cant stay

here." and with that she quickly runs out of the house, damn I knew I shouldn't have pushed her.

"Well here goes nothing." I take off running after her, to bring my broken daughter back and put her

back together

**OMG im so sorry that its been so long, all of your comments have made me so happy XD**

**I got one of your comments today and I just had to write this chapter immediately ^.^ **

**I hope you all like it, so please hit the green button and tell me what you guys think**

**With love,**

**Rose**


	4. fatherlittle girl

_Previously : __Well here goes nothing." I take off running after her, to bring my broken daughter back _

_and put her back together_

Bella's pov:

I just need to run, to get away from here. I let down the only people in my life that truly care for

me, I broke their most important rule. I deserve to die! I can sense Carlisle following me, why? _Probably _

_to tell you how much of a failure you are! _I stop running falling to the ground I bring my knees to my

chest. "NO!" I yell to the tree tops as I hear Carlisle footsteps slowly approach me. "NO NO NO

NOOOOO!" I scream as I punch the ground, with one hit the rock to the right of me shatters. "Im so

stupid, im such a failure." I snarl, spinning around I punch a tree causing it to snap falling to the ground.

"Bella." Carlisle's calm but concerned voice fills my ears. "Come home sweetie, come home." The

monster in my head snarls at him as he pleads with me. _He hates you! Edward will hate you! They'll all _

_hate you. _"No!" I grasp my head as I fall to the ground "C-Carlisle P-Please H-help M-m-me." I shutter as

I try to rid my mind of the images from earlier. Carlisle releases a sigh of relief as he gathers me up in his

arms. Finally in his arms I finally feel calm, letting the sobs consume my body as I just let him comfort

me. "C-carlisle please don't hate me. P-p-please don't hate me." I plead while choking on my sobs

"Darling I could never hate you. Could a father even hate is little girl." (insert awe's) I look up at him with

tears in my eyes " I love you father." A smile graces his lips as he smoothes out my hair "As I love you my

little girl."

**The end XD **

**Cute ending right ?**

**Remember to review **


End file.
